


【J禁／智翔】Morning Call（R）

by Yuki_guo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋很短的晨ㄆQQ
Relationships: 智翔 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【J禁／智翔】Morning Call（R）

還未完全升起的太陽帶著微弱的日光，緩慢鑽進薄簾半透明的縫隙間，為全黑的室內帶來一縷如薄霧般的明亮。  
喘息聲跟隨男人指尖碰上過於敏感的地方而跟著拔高，再因為羞恥心而被緊閉的雙唇給抿住，只得從鼻息間勉強辨識出一些輕哼。  
大野智帶著軟嚅的嗓音還有些沙啞，低沉地喊著戀人的名字，總在句尾噘起的嘴沾著水光，不知是誰與誰的唾液混雜在一起，他以手背拭去、彎下身來繼續搗鼓濕軟的內裡。  
櫻井翔像是恍惚著意識，伸手欲想捕捉空中那道一瞬即過的光影，十指卻先被另一隻小麥色的手給扣住，壓回純白的床單上。

大野智彎下腰舔舐了沒怎麼碰觸卻直立的紅點，沒有扣住男人的那手也包住了柔軟的肌肉，訓練有素的胸膛十分厚實，揉起來雖然沒有女孩子的乳房柔軟，卻也有著令大野智上癮的韌感。  
櫻井翔想要阻止對方以過大的力氣輾壓著敏感處，身子卻無力的只能任由戀人搖晃，仰起頭部的發出滲了蜜的呻吟，透過黏膩的情愫竄入大野智的皮膚，融進血液裡面化作更加劇烈的動情劑。

他無法停止要他。

情事的最後以數十下的猛力撞擊作為結束，白灼噴灑得到處都是，讓整個房間沾染上萎靡的氣味。大野智緩了緩氣，以指尖撫過櫻井翔滿是汗的額間，露出與方才充滿情慾的雙眸不符合的軟綿笑容，退出了櫻井翔緊緻的體內。  
胸前充滿大野智失去理智時抓出的紅痕，捏揉的痕跡饒著兩塊胸肌畫圓，中間挺立的紅點則充血腫脹，讓櫻井翔不知如何是好的羞紅了臉。

大野智從櫃子裡拿出了兩片絆創膏，以溫柔的手勁貼在櫻井翔因為大力的喘息而上下起伏的乳尖上。

「貼上這個就行了？」

＊

「兄さん......」

休息室的更衣間中擠進兩個大男人實在有些擁擠，而在無法意識到的距離感中櫻井翔掀起了衣衫，因為汗濕而有些移位的創絆膏，其中一邊都快掉了，露出粉嫩而依然挺著的乳首。

「翔くん的乳首真色。」

大野智撫上了那片肌膚，櫻井翔便無法控制地泛起一陣雞皮疙瘩。

「這麼不乖的孩子，要給什麼樣的懲罰呢？」


End file.
